onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
There's No Place Like Home/Transcript
SCENE: Past, the year 2001. Land Without Magic. Portland. A deserted amusement park. A young Emma Swan is waiting for someone. After a while Neal Cassidy approaches her carrying one coffee to go in each hand. ---- Emma: You said you owed me a drink. I thought we’ll met in a place like a bar. A restaurant. Or some place - you know - with chairs. Neal: Patience. I’ve got something better in mind. Here. Hold this. (He hands Emma his coffee. Neal kneels down. Using a wire he opens the locked door. Emma watches him.) Emma: What the hell are you doing? Neal: Tumblers. It’s all about the tumblers. (Neal succeeds. He opens the door.) Come on. It’s worth it. I promise. (They enter. Neal switches on the carousel’s lights.) What did I tell you? Emma: Yeah, alright. It’s pretty cool. Neal: Come on. Hop on. (Emma sits down. Neal takes a seat in front of her.) Emma: So, what’s your story, Neal? Neal: That’s an interesting choice of words. My „story“ is that I left a screwed up situation and that kind of screwed me up. Emma: Crappy home life? I get that. Neal: Nah, it wasn’t always. It- That’s the problem. It was really great once. Emma: So, why don’t you go back to try and fix it? Neal: I can’t really go back. It’s my father. Emma: Bad guy? Neal: Not at first. But he changed. That’s when things got really crazy. But before that? It was home. It was nice. That’s how you know you’ve really got a home: When you leave it, there’s that feeling that you can’t shake. You just miss it. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. The dungeon. A guard pushes Emma roughly into a cell and locks the door behind her. An imprisoned woman speaks up to Emma. ---- Woman: Are you alright? Emma: Yeah, I think so. Thanks. I’m Leia. Woman: I wish I could say, it was nice to meet you. Emma: Yeah, but under the circumstances, I get it. What’s your name? Woman: I dare not speak in here. The Queen doesn’t know who I am. My silence is the only thing keeping my family safe. Emma: She’s pretty ruthless, huh? Here. (Through the bars Emma hands the prisoner a roll.) Are you hungry? I swiped it of a food tray on my way down. (The prisoner stands up and takes the roll. The woman notices Emma’s surprised look.) Woman: What? What is it? Emma: I saw you in the village. With the Queen. I wanted to help but- Woman: It’s alright. If you had tried to free me you’d just ended up in here a day sooner. Emma: What did she put you in here for? Woman: I knew where Snow White was hiding. But I refused to tell the Queen. Emma: You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White’s? Woman: (nods) Yeah. I believe her to be innocent. Emma: How long are you in for? Woman: Same as you. Just one more night. Emma: Really? One night? Why? Is Regina going soft? Woman: No. One night, because tomorrow everyone in here is to be executed. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White walks a short distance before she’s caught in a net. Laughing Prince Charming reveals himself to her. ---- Prince Charming: I told you I’d find you. No matter what you do I will always find you. Snow White: Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her? Prince Charming: It’s the only way to catch thieving scum. Snow White: (chuckles) Aren’t you a real Prince Charming? Prince Charming: I have a name, you know. Snow White: Don’t care. Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming. Prince Charming: Why would I do that? (showing her a Wanted poster) Snow White. Relax. I’m not gonna turn you in. All I want is the ring you stole. Snow White: Not the jewelry type. Prince Charming: Indeed. I noticed. Snow White: I don’t have your ring. Prince Charming: Then, why don’t I believe you? (Hook emerges from the woods.) Hook: You should. She’s telling the truth, mate. (making a bow) Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn’t have your ring. But I can tell you who does. My princess. And I need your help to get her back. Prince Charming: She has my ring? That’s two women who robbed me. Where is she? Hook: Well, that’s the problem. The Queen’s castle. Snow White: Actually, that’s not a problem at all. I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there, but not from up here. So you let me down, (to Hook) you get your princess, (to Charming) you get your ring and I never have to see your charming face again. (Prince Charming cuts her down.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Prince Charming, Snow White and Hook are on their way to the Dark Palace. Snow White sits uncomfortably in the cart. ---- Hook: Apologies, lass. (Prince Charming chuckles) Snow White: You’re really enjoying this, aren't you, Charming? Prince Charming: It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest. What’s that around your neck? I thought you were not the jewelry type? Snow White: Don’t worry about it. (Prince Charming grabs her necklace) No. Careful. That’s a weapon. Prince Charming: Dust? Snow White: Fairy dust. From a dark fairy. It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that’s easily squashed. I’m saving it for a special someone. Prince Charming: The Queen? Snow White: Those charges on her posters are lies. Didn’t stop her from trying to kill me. That’s why I’m trying to get out of this kingdom. That’s why I tried to steal from you. To secure passage on a pirate ship. Prince Charming: What did you do to incur the Queens wrath? Snow White: She blames me for ruining her life. Prince Charming: Did you? Snow White: Yes. Hook: We’re here. Snow White: We’re gonna need help to get past the guards. Wait here. We go at night. I’ll be back with help. (Snow White leaves.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Nightfall. Prince Charming and Hook wait for Snow’s return. ---- Hook: You’re exited for your nuptials? Prince Charming: I’m marrying Midas’ daughter. What’s not to be excited about? Hook: I don’t mean to pry, mate, but you don’t exactly look like a man who’s doing this by choice. Prince Charming: Mm. I always thought I’d marry for love. (slightly shakes his head) And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. (sighs) I don’t know this whole ordeal makes me wonder if there’s even such a thing as true love. Hook: I once felt as you did, mate. All it took was meeting the right person and everything changed. Prince Charming: Princess Leia? The one we’re rescuing? Hook: Aye. I’d to go to the end of the world for her. Or time. Prince Charming: And she for you, I take it? Hook: (chuckles and shakes his head) I don’t know. Prince Charming: What’s the problem? Hook: There are many complications. Prince Charming: Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me. Hook: Aye. There’s that. I’m not so sure her parents approve of me. Prince Charming: Given the length you’ve gone to save her, they’d be crazy not to. Hook: Hope, you remember that. (Rustling) Prince Charming: (standing up, he draws his sword) What the hell was that? Hook: (unsheathes his saber) I think we’re about to find out. Prince Charming: Hey! Who the hell are you? Red: Name is Red. I’m a friend of Snow’s. She sent me to help you get into the Queen’s castle. Hook: How? Red: You’ll see. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. The dungeon. Her cellmate watches Emma looking at Prince Charming’ s ring. ---- Woman: What’s that? Emma: It’s my parents’. I guess you could call it their wedding ring. Woman: And they entrusted you with it? Emma: Sort of. I need to get it back to them. Woman: Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing. Emma: Yeah, it is. Woman: The longer I’m separated from them. the pain doesn’t dull. It worsens. Maybe, cause I know I’ll never see them again. Emma: If my mom was here she would tell me to have hope. Maybe, you should, too. Who knows, maybe you will end up with them again. Woman: I don’t think so. I’m fairly certain, they already think that I’m dead. And soon that’ ll be true. (Emma notices a spoon lying on the ground in her cell.) Emma: Maybe not. Give me your spoon. (Emma entwines a wire around both spoons shaping it to a tool) Woman: What are you doing? Emma: It’s all about the tumblers. (Using the wire Emma opens her cell door.) Woman: You did it. (Emma leaves her cell and hesitates for a moment.) What are you waiting for? Go! Get out of here! Go! ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. Near the dungeons. A guard is standing watch. Growling a wolf approaches him. Drawing his sword to fight the wolf the guard is unaware that Prince Charming strikes a blow at his feet. The guard looses his balance and is knocked unconscious. Carefully, Hook advances, holding Red’s cloak in one hand. ---- Hook: I’m glad the wolf is on our side. (Hook throws the cloak on Red.) Prince Charming: She’s a fearsome one. (sheaths his sword.) Better hurry. When he awakes, they’ll be onto us. Red: Wait. Someone is coming. Hook: (drawing his sword) Swan. Emma: Hook. Hook: What the hell are you doing? You’re depriving me of a dashing rescue. Emma: Sorry. The only one who saves me is me. Speaking of which (slipping the ring off her finger) I’m not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs. Prince Charming: I think that belongs to me. Emma: You guys have a way out of here? Red: Follow me. Snow told me where to meet her. Woman: (walks past Emma) Thank you, Leia. Hook: (falling behind in order to speak with Emma) Swan, you didn’t. Emma: She was to be executed in the morning. I couldn’t just leave her there to die. Hook: Actually, if she’s to die, she pretty much has to. Prince Charming: I hate to break up a reunion but we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. Regina’s private chambers. Snow White sneaks in, ready to throw the dark fairy dust. The Evil Queen takes a closer look at an apple. Looking into her mirror the Evil Queen notices the movement and recognizes Snow White. ---- The Evil Queen: I didn’t think you were dumb enough to sneak back into your own home. (standing up) But, then again, I suppose, you were dumb enough to lose it. Snow White: Don’t come any closer. The Evil Queen: You think I’m scared of fairy dust? Snow White: This is dark fairy dust. The Evil Queen: How did you get that? Snow White: Doesn’t matter. What matters is, I intend to use it on you. The Evil Queen: Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me? Snow White: No, but stepping on you will. The Evil Queen: You plan to kill me? I don’t think you have that in you, Snow White. (Snow White throws the dust. Raising a hand the Evil Queen causes the dust to fall harmlessly to the ground.) Dark magic is my strong suit. Not yours. Guards! It’s about time you suffer as I did. Snow White: It was a mistake, Regina. I didn’t know telling your mother about Daniel would mean she would stop your marriage. I was a child! The Evil Queen: (angry) A child who didn’t learn the most basic lesson. All actions have consequences. Snow White: You can kill me, Regina, but this kingdom will never be yours. The Evil Queen: (to guards) She dies tonight. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. Red, Hook, Prince Charming, Emma and her cellmate wander through the upper floor of the castle. Below them preparations are made to burn Snow White at the stake. Hook watches the scene through a broken window. ---- Emma: What is it? Did you find Snow? Hook: I’m afraid so. Emma: We have to get down there before it’s too late. Prince Charming: I don’t think we can. (Snow White is tied to a stake.) Emma: No. (Hook puts his arm around Emma. Throwing a magicial fire ball the Evil Queen lights the stake. Emma sobs. Smiling The Evil Queen watches the stake burn.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. In the woods. A lone wolf howls. ---- Hook: After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final terrible moment. Don’t do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now. Emma: Here and now. I’m still here. How’s that possible. We saw her die. Which means I would never be born. Hook: You should have faded from existence. Emma: Exactly. Hook: Well, then perhaps - Emma: She’s still alive. If Snow is out there, we have to find her. Hook: (tries to shoo off a ladybug) Cursed vermin. We should head back to the Queen’s castle. Take a look around. (Again he tries to shoo of the lady bug.) Perhaps it’s a trick by Regina. Emma: No. Whatever happened. Regina thinks Snow is dead. (The lady bug lands on Emma’s arm.) Hook: Stay still, love. (Hook wants to crush the bug, when Prince Charming stops him.) Prince Charming: Wait! Don’t harm that thing. When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed. (Gently he picks the lady bug from Emma’s shoulder) A bug. Emma: (doubtful) You think Snow turned herself into that? Prince Charming: Well, if she timed it right, she could have escaped that fireball. Faked her death and flown away. (takes a closer look at the bug) Yeah, that’s her. Just need to find a way to bring her back. (The bug buzzes) Emma: (leans closer) She’s saying something. Hook: Wonderful. Anyone fluent in bug? (The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods.) Blue Fairy: She’s calling for me. Emma: Blue. Blue Fairy: That’s right. And you are? Emma: Leia. Blue: No, that’s not it. But your secrets can be yours. I sense it’s better that way. Red: Can you bring Snow back? Blue Fairy: Dark magic did this to her. (nods) Light magic can undo it. (Using her wand she transforms the bug into Snow White. Prince Charming laughs.) Emma: (hugs Snow White in relief) You’re alive! Snow White: (flinches a little) Oh. It appears so. Thank you. Red: Snow? Snow White: (hugs Red) Red. I’m so glad to see you. (Crying Emma watches Prince Charming Red and Snow.) Hook: (steps closer wiping away Emma's tears) Looks like we’re back on track, love. Emma: (nods) Yeah. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White hugs Red and then approaches Prince Charming. ---- Snow White: I suppose I should thank you. You saved me. Prince Charming: Well, it seemed like the honorable thing to do. Snow White: I’m going to the stream to get some water. I can fill you canteen, if you’d like. Prince Charming: (he hands her his bottle) Thanks. Emma (overhearing the conversation): They’re warming up to each other. This is good. This’ ll work. Hook: That may be, Swan. But we have another problem. (Hook nods towards Emma’s former cellmate who sits in the distance.) Emma: I had to save her. Hook: Sure, you did the noble thing, but she’s supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences. Emma: She’s just a sweet, innocent woman. Hook: What, if she had a child who grows into a mass murderer? Or she gets tipsy some night and rides her horse into one of the dwarves and there are only six of them? Who knows? We’re best not finding out. She doesn’t belong here. Emma: I know exactly what we can do. Take her with us. Woman: The future? Emma: You can’t stay here. You were supposed to die hours ago. Woman: I don’t understand. I just wanna get back to my family. Hook: They need to believe you’re dead. Because that’s what they’ve always thought. Emma: Trust us. Woman: All due respect, I don’t trust you. Or believe you. So, unless you’re kidnapping me I’m going to go find my family. (Emma walks around her knocking her unconscious with a twig. Hook catches the body.) Emma: Well, then, I guess we’re kidnapping you. Hook: (chuckles) I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan. Prince Charming: (noticing the body lying on the ground) What happened to her? Emma: She’s uh resting. What’s up? Prince Charming: Has either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn’t- (He quickly searches his pocket) The ring. She took it. Emma: Really? Do you know where she might be headed? Prince Charming: She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There’s only one way to get to the harbor from here. The Troll Bridge. Emma: Oh, no. (Emma heads after Prince Charming) Hook: (stops her) Swan, wait. The bridge. Isn’t that where you want them to be? Isn’t that where Snow saved your father from the trolls? Emma: Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon. The dust. Hook: Which she’s already used on herself. Bloody hell. Emma: Come on. They gonna need help. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Troll Bridge. One troll has captured Snow White and threatens her with a knife. Prince Charming fights a second troll. The troll manages to strike a blow against Charming’ s hand. His sword falls to the ground. ---- Prince Charming: Alright. Alright. (The troll picks his satchel. Searching he finds the Wanted poster. He shows it around, laughing) Troll 1: Snow White. (to Troll 3) Tell the Queen she still lives. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Running Hook and Emma head to the Troll Bridge. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Troll Bridge. The troll pushes his captive over to the other troll and prepares to leave. Catching Snow White the second troll his unaware that Prince Charming picks up his sword again. Prince Charming fights the tolls. ---- Prince Charming: (to Snow White) Go! I’m right behind you. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Running Hook and Emma head to the Troll Bridge. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Snow White heads away from the Troll Bridge. ---- Snow White: Follow me. They don’t know the forest like I do. (stops. Turning around Snow White notices that Prince Charming is in trouble. She is about to use the fairy dust as a weapon but it’s empty. The trolls prepare to behead Prince Charming.) Troll 1: Royal blood is the sweetest of all. Snow White: Stop! Drop the sword or I will turn you all into bugs. (holding out her hand) Dark fairy dust. So, you let him go,or I will be peeling you all off the bottom of my boots. (she reaches back intending to throw) Troll 2: (drops his sword) We don’t want any trouble. Snow White: Good. And while you are at it, give me reason to forget this ever happened. (One troll lays out her silver on the bridge’s railing. The trolls exit.) Prince Charming: You saved me. Snow White: It was the honorable thing to do. Prince Charming: But how? You used the dust on yourself. Snow White: (shrugs) Sand. Trolls aren’t exactly known for their cleverness. (Prince Charming chuckles.) Come on. We should go. In case they come back. (Snow takes her silver.) Hook: (watches Snow and Charming leave the bridge. To Emma.) Wait. Prince Charming: So, you probably want this. (hands her the pouch) Snow White: Right, the gold. Hook: It appears your parents didn’t need our help after all. Snow White: And, um, you can’t get married without this. (hands Prince Charming his satchel) Prince Charming: (takes his mother’s ring out of the satchel) I know, not your style, right? Snow White: Oh, there’s only one way to find out. (takes the ring from him slips it on, and then takes a closer look at it.) Yeah, not me at all. I’m sure your fiancee will love it. (Watching her parents Emma smiling silently cries) Hook: It’s okay, Swan. Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love. Prince Charming: Well, wherever you are going, be careful. If you need anything- Snow White: you’ll find me. Prince Charming: Always. (He hands Snow her bundle.) Snow White: I almost believe that. (Snow White and Prince Charming walk away heading in opposite directions) Hook: They’re heading away from each other. Emma: No, it’s okay. That’s how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings. Hook: Must run in the family. (Emma takes Henry’s book out of Hook’s bag and opens it. One by one writing and pictures telling the story appear again.) Emma: Look. We did it. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. The Evil Queen’s private chambers. To the Evil Queen’s feet three cockroaches run back and forth. ---- The Evil Queen: (to a frightened guard) Do you know what this is? (pointing at the cockroaches) This is what happens to people - or in this case trolls - who fail me. (The Evil Queen steps on one cockroach crushing it) Find Snow White. I shall destroy her happiness. If it is the last thing I do. ---- Category:Season Three Transcripts